El amor es una cosa extraña
by Blackbindings
Summary: ¡Corte! Grita el director y la chica en llamas deja de ser Katniss para convertirse en Jennifer, el chico del pan deja de ser Peeta para convertirse en Joshua y ambos dejan de ser actores para corroborarnos que el amor es una cosa extraña. Joshifer Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Ni THG me pertenece, ni sus actores... yo sólo tuerzo un poquito las cosas y las cambio a mi manera jaja Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Summary: ****¡Corte! Grita el director y la chica en llamas deja de ser Katniss para convertirse en Jennifer, el chico del pan deja de ser Peeta para convertirse en Joshua y ambos dejan de ser actores para corroborarles que el amor es una cosa extraña. Joshifer Drabbles.**

* * *

**Love is a strange thing.**

_Joshifer Drabbles by Carrie J. Kentwell_

"_If you´re in the moment… then whatever naturally happens is what´s supposed to happen"_

"_Si es el momento correcto, entonces cualquier cosa que pase naturalmente es lo que se supone que tiene que pasar"_

"_Creo que es algo que sucede entre dos personas y es como, amas que te amen y viceversa. Tiene que haber algo en común. No puede ser que uno u otro se esfuerce. Tiene que ser un intercambio muy mutuo."_

— _Josh Hutcherson y su perspectiva del Amor_

* * *

**No nosotros…**

─ Tu personaje y el personaje de Jennifer se casan en esta película: ¿Cómo te parece que sería el brindis en la recepción? – pregunta el entrevistador a Josh Hutcherson.

Jennifer lo mira atentamente en espera de la respuesta.

─ Probablemente sería falso, sólo porque son cosas del Capitolio.─ responde Hutcherson para decepción de Lawrence, quien ya esperaba un discurso romántico y tierno dirigido especialmente para ella… ¡No! Para su personaje, sí, para Katniss, no para Jennifer, claro que no.

─ Pero ¿y si tuviésemos una boda? – cuestiona la chica con la mirada puesta en aquellos ojos café verdoso.

Josh sonríe y por un momento ella cree que va a decir lo que quiere que diga… pero no es así.

─ No nosotros, Peeta y…─ comienza a decir pero un suspiro proveniente de su compañera lo calla.

─ ¡Oh, hombre! – Dice.─ ¡Yo quería que dijeras cosas bonitas sobre mí!

Él ríe.

̶ No sobre ti.̶ corrige Josh.̶ sobre tu personaje.

"Oh sí, el personaje… ¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Lawrence?" se grita mentalmente a sí misma la chica y, al darse cuenta de que su amigo la mira sin haber recibido respuesta aún, se obliga a sí misma a sonreír y responderle:

̶ Sí, claro.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les gusten los Drabbles queridos Joshifer Shippers


	2. Jennifer

**Hola.**

**Ni THG me pertenece, ni sus actores... yo sólo tuerzo un poquito las cosas y las cambio a mi manera jaja Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Summary: ****¡Corte! Grita el director y la chica en llamas deja de ser Katniss para convertirse en Jennifer, el chico del pan deja de ser Peeta para convertirse en Joshua y ambos dejan de ser actores para corroborarles que el amor es una cosa extraña. Joshifer Drabbles.**

* * *

**Love is a strange thing.**

_Joshifer Drabbles_

_"Así es como puedo ir por la vida, libre como una idiota, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo."_

_Jennifer Lawrence_

* * *

**Jennifer.**

_Knock Knock_

Josh no puede evitar soltar un sonido de frustración al escuchar a alguien llamando ante la puerta principal de su casa sin descanso alguno, sin embargo ese enfado deja su mente por unos momentos cuando la idea de que sea Jennifer quien se encuentre detrás de la puerta esperando se cuela por su mente. Instintivamente sonríe y apresura el paso.

_Knock Knock_

̶ ¡Ya voy! – grita volviendo a escuchar el sonido y su voz suena más animada de lo que debería estar al pensar en recibir a su amiga.

_Knock Knock_

̶ ¡Ya voy! – dice mientras gira la perilla.̶ ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impaciente Je…?

Su voz se pierde al momento de mirar frente a sí.

No es Jennifer quien lo espera.

Josh se queda estático en su lugar sintiendo como unos delgados brazos le rodean el cuello.

̶ ¡Sorpresa! – canturrea la chica a su oído.

̶ Claudia.̶ murmura con voz apagada.̶ Volviste antes…

La chica le acaricia la mejilla sonriendo.

̶ ¡Por supuesto tontito! ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

Josh sólo atina a suspirar por lo bajo antes de comenzar a devolver las caricias sin muchos ánimos.

̶ No, claro que no.̶ susurra.̶ No esperaba a nadie en especial…

* * *

_Estaré subiendo drabbles (son como escenas pequeñísimas) cada capítulo es corto, y no tendrán una continuación entre sí, serán sólo escenas Joshifer. Supongo que quería darme una oportunidad para escribir sobre las personas que se encuentran tras nuestra chica en llamas y nuestro chico del pan._

_Espero que sean de su agrado. :)_


	3. De pizzas y calles solitarias

**¡Hola!**

**Ni The Hunger Games ni sus actores me pertenecen (por más que quisiera que Peeta y Joshua si me pertenecieran, pero no todo se puede en esta vida). Yo sólo tuerzo las cosas un poquito y los cambio a mi gusto jaja. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**El amor es una cosa extraña.**

_Joshifer Drabbles _

"_Si es el momento correcto, entonces cualquier cosa que pase naturalmente es lo que se supone que tiene que pasar"_

**Summary: ¡Corte! Grita el director y la chica en llamas deja de ser Katniss para convertirse en Jennifer, el chico del pan deja de ser Peeta para convertirse en Joshua y ambos dejan de ser actores para corroborarles que el amor es una cosa extraña. Joshifer Drabbles.**

* * *

_"Esto va para todos los que han tenido una vida difícil por ser quiénes son: creo que lo más hermoso que un ser humano puede hacer es simplemente ser quién es interiormente; así que, por favor, ¡todos! Sean ustedes mismos e inciten a otras personas a serlo." Josh Hutcherson_

_"Todo lo que quiero de ti es verte mañana y todas las mañanas, t__al vez tú me dejes prestado tu corazón... ¿Es demasiado pedir todos los domingos?" J. Timberlake_

* * *

**No. 3**

**De pizzas y calles solitarias.**

-¡Tengo hambre! – dejó salir Jennifer a causa del ajetreado día que ella y sus compañeros habían pasado.

Liam rodó los ojos inmediatamente, Sam imitó su tono antes de recibir un golpe de parte de su compañera y Josh se limitó a reír entre dientes.

-Hablo en serio, chicos. Vayamos a comer algo.- insistió la chica rogándole al aire que sus amigos accediesen, en cambio Sam soltó una prolongada carcajada.

-¿Qué tanto hace que comimos, Liam?

\- ¡Oh! No lo sé… ¿dos horas? – rió siguiéndole el juego a su compañero de reparto.

\- ¿Qué decías, Jenn? ¿Te mueres de hambre? – preguntó burlón Sam.

Jennifer les dio una furiosa mirada a ambos.

-Déjense de tonterías y vayamos a comer.

Liam suspiró rendido.

-De acuerdo, ¿una pizza está bien?

La chica prácticamente saltó en su lugar.

-¡Sí!

\- Entonces, vamos. Conozco una a tres cuadras de aquí.- dijo Liam mirando a sus amigos de soslayo, quienes comenzaron a apresurar el paso hasta que el sonido de una garganta aclarándose los detuvo.

\- Vayan ustedes, chicos. Yo…- habló Josh disculpándose con la mirada.- quedé con Claudia esta noche.

\- Bien…- murmuró la chica mientras su amigo daba la vuelta y se alejaba poco a poco de su vista.

No se detuvo a pensar en el tiempo que había pasado mirando en la dirección que Josh se había marchado hasta que la voz de Sam retumbó en sus oídos.

-Entonces, ¿vamos por la pizza?

Jennifer evitó su mirada.

-Ya no tengo hambre.

Y, dicho esto, desapareció por la misma calle solitaria que había admirado momentos antes.

* * *

_**Sinsajoforever: **Hola! :)_

_Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegra que te guste :3_

_Lo que intento hacer son una serie de Drabbles, no tienen secuencia alguna, lo que los une es la temática: todos serán, de alguna manera u otra, Joshifer._

_Gracias de nuevo!_

_**Guest: **Hola! :)_

_Ow, gracias! Espero que te sigan gustando los demás capítulos, era algo que tenía ganas de escribir y, no lo sé… me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad! Muchas Gracias!_

_**Mina-Hai: **¡Hola!_

_Ahh! Gracias! Yo también AMO AMO AMO Joshifer! Tienes razón: son una pareja totalmente única… :D Son preciosos juntos, es como si se complementaran el uno al otro, cada vez que veo una entrevista de ambos o fotografías no puedo evitar ver amor entre ellos dos. _

_Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios! _

_**Juuli10: **¡Hola!_

_Gracias! No había tenido tiempo de publicar capítulo (si es que le puedo llamar así jaja) Y… aquí está. He actualizado :) Gracias!_

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. :)


End file.
